Colors
by fatcatbeatrice
Summary: On top of the world, but just below the sky, they lay side-by-side on a grassy bed beneath a blanket of stars ... He brought color to Gilbert's life. PruCan, rated T for slight suggestiveness, one-shot.


For a long time his life was colorless, filled with the empty comforts of beer and daytime television. His friends might come by and try to get him out of his brother's basement, but they couldn't understand. They weren't lonely, or lost like him. But there was one other, long-ignored, lonely and perhaps a bit lost; he was the one that brought color to his life.

His sweet Matthew.

* * *

The light was warm, illuminating the fields and forests and turning clouds of dust churned up by the occasional car or bike into bits of gold.

They strolled along an old road, in the middle of nowhere, on a warm afternoon.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Gilbert asked skeptically

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Of course, now shut up and enjoy yourself," Matthew smiled a bit.

"Yessir," The albino grinned and mock saluted before putting an arm about his companion's shoulders and pulling them together with a bump as they ambled on through the golden evening.

* * *

The vibrant red and yellows of tomatoes, just picked, pile din an old wicker basket. It was held with callused hands, hands with dirt underneath their fingernails, and tiny scars left by life.

Gilbert plucked up a tomato and tossed it high, its glowing red against the bright blue of the summer sky. He barely noticed the careful shifting of the basket to balance precariously on a hip, the other's now free hand reaching out to snatch the tomato and take a juicy bite. Gilbert grinned, snaking an arm around Matthew's waist to kiss his tomato-stained lips.

* * *

On top of the world, but just below the sky, they lay side-by-side on a grassy bed beneath a blanket of stars. They reached across the sky; a shimmering veil shielding the night, their twinkles sparkles of laughter in a bright eye.

Gilbert stretched his arm out, willing it up into the unknown to catch a star. Instead, another hand caught his, and brought him back to their little piece of in-between heaven and earth.

* * *

Slipping through silver water, veiled by an ethereal mist, wonderfully at peace. As they wound in and out of the fog, Gilbert leaned back – causing their canoe to rock dangerously – to rest his head on Matthew's shoulder.

"You're rocking the boat," stated Matthew drily.

"But I'm tired," Gilbert whined I reply.

"If you fall out I'm not saving you."

"Cruel! What a cold-hearted boyfriend I have," The albino cried dramatically

"I don't recall making you stay up watching the movie channel all night."

"But my favorite was on."

Matthew sighed and kissed the top of Gilbert's head.

"We're almost there."

"Where?"

"Where were going."

Gilbert smiled. It didn't matter where.

* * *

Quilts, bursting with reds and golds, vibrant blues and greens, bright purples and pinks, arranged in dizzying patterns. Matthew loved quilts, and now he spread a new one over their bed. Orange flowers bloomed at one corner, and their winding, trailing green vines led to a cacophony of gold and red blossoms that danced over the rest of the quilt.

Gilbert stood to the side, and eyes not only the quilt appreciatively, but also the way Matthew's shirt lifted when he raised his arms to expose finely sculpted hipbones.

"So, like it?" Matthew grinned, rosy cheeked and glasses askew.

"Mmhm…" Gilbert shifted closer and gathering Matthew into his arms, kissed him long and hard. When the blond emitted a small whimper, and they broke apart for a moment, panting. Gilbert pulled Matthew's glasses off and placed them on their bedside table. It was time to christen their new quilt.

* * *

A horizon painted with fantastic pinks, brushed with orange clouds, soaked through with gold and blended with the sun's rays was spread before them. They sat on an old porch swing, curled together for warmth. Their legs tangled, their hands found each other, and they needed no words, just the comfort of touch.

* * *

His dark blonde hair like summer grass, his eyes pieces of sky, the way his freckles got scrunched together when he smiled.

The comfortable flannel of his shirts and the smell of his syrup.

His laugh ringing through misty morning air on a camping trip.

His soft rosy kisses and the warmth of his hand.

He brought color to Gilbert's life.

**A/N: fatcatbeatrice has risen form the depths and drudgery of high school to bring you another story loaded with imagery! **

**VERY late gift for a friend (as in half-a-year) I have to commend the story for surviving in my notebook for this long, it's full of wordslides and rabid doodles.**

**Time: 6 months, (2-3 hours in actual writng time, I would think)**

**Pages: Just over two in MS Word.**

**Words: 711, not counting A/N.**

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
